


【冬叉】夜夢時刻（ABO相關，第一人稱）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊感冒了，下午昏昏沉沉的睡了個午覺，卻做了一個無比清晰的夢，醒來之後內容都還好清楚！加上之前跟朋友討論過的一些事情，生出了這樣奇怪的</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】夜夢時刻（ABO相關，第一人稱）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊內容大概算是包含站街梗，冬A叉O，還有些我也不曉得該怎麼說的，而且我很猶豫要不要標CP，雖然腦子的畫面還是最常出現也最喜歡的兩個，不過因為真得很OOC，而且我選了一個我很不擅長的方式

他們常說，你們這些大學生沒什麼用，我卻無法否認，因為我確實沒什麼人生目的，也沒有什麼偉大的夢想，我考大學就是只想要個學歷，好讓未來能夠找一個穩定工作。

然而那天我經過路上，無意間聽見他人的談話，事實上我本來就喜歡聽別人聊天，或許是因為我常放空吧，許多事情就會沒有被隱蔽過，便傳入我的耳朵裡。

「真的，你只要付清，」其中一個男人有些猥瑣的笑著，還自以為沒人會看見，在桌面下比著下流的手勢，「五十分鐘，全都隨便你搞，什麼都行。」

另外一個男人也哈哈大笑了起來，兩個人一起看向一旁正在端餐盤的一位女侍，那個女孩綁著馬尾，臉上笑著說謝謝惠顧，但是眼中滿是疲倦與隱忍，黑眼圈幾乎要蓋過她的臉。

我想我大概明白發生什麼事。

幸好那兩人很快就離開了，那女孩便默默收走了被扔在桌上的幾張爛鈔票，明明感覺自己像拿著髒東西，卻還是握得緊緊，有些用力的快速塞進自己圍裙口袋，轉身就去服侍下一個人了。

放下手裡頭的奶茶，一個靈感從我腦中浮現，感覺像是胡鬧又像是認真，但人生也不過這麼一次，我便撥了通電話給我的教授，在對話的時候，我感覺到自己的心臟像是死人一樣，如今又突然活了過來，要補回好幾年的時光般，瘋狂的跳動著。

教授說了好，我自己都覺得奇蹟，深怕他只是因為一時沒睡醒，可是想想，反正我錄了音，也沒什麼好怕的。

快速的收拾下東西，我像是競賽一般衝回家，準備接下來的研究項目。

過了些算是忙碌的日子，我又在次回到那間店，不過當時已經是晚上，上次的女服務生正穿起自己的外套，從店後方的門走出來，她抬起頭時看見了我，先是露出了疑惑的表情，但我知道在她疲勞的外表下，那對聰慧的眼睛不會改變，果然她是想起了我，小小的嘆口氣後垮下了肩膀。

雖然似乎不太想看著我，但是她的雙腳還是朝我走來，暗示性的看我一眼，想要試探我是否像她所想的一樣，「真的是五十分鐘隨我用？」所以我先這樣開口，她停下來瞪著我，然後有些不甘願的點點頭。

她說要先到「集合處」報到，之後才可以正式的開工，我聳聳肩，這對現在幹這行的Omega來說，好像是件平常的事了，畢竟Omega的數量非常少，而且幾乎都受到政府的嚴格管理。

秉持著一種應該算是有禮貌的態度，雖然那輛機車其實是我朋友的，但我說自己有車可以載她去，她還是狐疑的看我一點，似乎有些擔憂我會把她帶到山區，可能殺掉或是做恐怖的人體實驗，不過她上了一整天的班，想必也是累得要命，最後還是答應了。

來到附近算是小有名氣的「公共場所」，她讓我在外頭等著，然後推開後巷的門進去，正要關門的時候，她的眼睛沒有離開過我的臉，好像是在確認什麼一樣，或許是怕我反悔嗎？我無法想通，不過這也並不是重點，所以我乖乖停好車，就到門口抽根菸待著。

看看手錶發現時間也差不多，裡頭有好幾位姣好的Omega走出來，有人咯咯的對我笑，但我都搖搖頭表示自己在等別人，也有的人眼神空洞，卻保持著詭異的笑容，臉像是被塗膠一樣定格，比塑膠人偶還要讓人毛骨悚然。

還有其他不同形態的Omega，甚至有些是Beta，然而這其中非常吸引我注意的，是另外一個Omega。

如果說Omega是稀少種族，那男性的Omega根本堪稱是傳說了，能夠在這種地方遇見，我甚至一度懷疑他是噴了Omega氣味的Beta。

但是那股香氣充斥著我的鼻腔，天然、獨特、熟悉又混合著菸草的氣味，這之中有著任何美食都無法形容的味道，讓我只能用美好來形容，因為它們就是同義詞，只有我一生中最好的回憶才足以沾上一點邊。

這名男Omega不只是稀有，跟其他人不同的是，他身邊跟著另外一個男人，看起來並不像他的客人，更像是一個守衛，而且行走間散發出的氣息，與其說是保護珍貴的Omega，倒不如說是有種怕他逃跑的感覺。

「你愣著幹什麼？」肩膀被人碰了一下，轉過頭是剛才的女孩，這時才發現我已經死盯著那個Omega不知道多久了，我只好笑笑說沒事，故意走到女孩的旁邊，一面稱讚她的小黃色洋裝，一面偷偷瞥向被送上黑色車子的男性Omega。

來到附近的汽車旅館，我請她躺在一個舒適的位置，好讓我可以進行記錄跟研究，其實我需要的時間不多，大概十五分鐘，我甚至可以一邊跟她聊天，一邊處理好資料。

「就這樣？」見我說好了，起身要收拾東西時，那女孩有些詫異的問道。

「我只需要記錄你『那裡』的生理狀況，所以就這樣。」我之前已經在路上跟她解釋過，我要進行研究而已，不過很明顯得，這位姑娘並不相信我，但我說得確實是實話。

「你還剩下三十五分鐘的時間，我可不會退錢給你。」那女孩聲明，我說當然，錢我早就付清，那都是屬於她的，我當然沒資格拿回。

「需要我送你回去嗎？」我問著已經整理好自己衣服的女孩，她似乎想了一下，小聲的咕噥著也可以，「還是你有其他想去的地方？我可以戴你去。」反正我也沒有其他的事情，順路送送她也無妨，好歹她也是配合我這古怪研究的人。

那女孩皺著眉頭，想了許久，還一面看著手錶的秒針不斷轉圈，咬咬牙她還是說希望我不要直接送她回去，她想要到一個地方看看。

我說沒有問題，她講得地址離這個地方不遠，大概十分鐘之內可以到達，我騎車的速度也較快，因為載著另外一個人，我的車速甚至比平常慢了一半。

在騎車的時候，我習慣會跟後座的人說話，便隨口問她為什麼要去那裡，她並沒有馬上回答我，我想不是因為風聲太大她沒聽見，還是根本裝沒聽見，不過她思考了之後還是告訴我，她想要去見見自己的孩子。

這時候我才知道，她比我原本估計的還要大上許多歲，她說自己靠著這張童顏吃香不少，但實際上她已經生了兩個孩子，不過那也都是她很年輕時的事情，如今她的孩子都已經十歲，可是她見到他們的時間，卻是只能加總起來才能勉強用月計算。

她說自己待的這個「公司」嚴格控管著他們，尤其像他們是Omega，更一定要準時報到，要是遲到晚歸的話，那後果會非常嚴重。

白天要忙碌的在餐廳上班，晚上又要到處工作，她說自己從來沒見過孩子的睡顏，她只想知道在這個糟糕的世界裡，孩子們是否至少能作一個美夢，或許至少可以期待，她們的母親能夠守護他們長大，僅此而已。

到了她指定的地點後，我說她可以慢慢來，我可以再送她回去報到，此時她似乎已經信任我一些，跟我說了聲謝謝，踩著急忙的腳步，走進一間破舊的公寓裡。

我不曉得結果到底如何，她到底在房子裡做些什麼，也不曉得她會不會感到滿足，反正我只是靜靜的在外頭，倚著機車等待這短短的時間，直到她終於出來，送她到原來的地方。

停在附近的一個小巷中，她沒有多說些什麼，只有短短的幾句感謝，我說未來可能還會需要數據的收集，她說認識的幾個人或許願意，可以再來找她，我也向她道謝，然後看著她小小的背影消失。

那之後我都是靠她幫我找到數據，Omega之間似乎總有種連繫，他們彼此更容易互相信任，這讓我的工作輕鬆了些，但不只是收集到的資料，我得知的事情也越來越多，他們似乎隱約間，把我當作一個傾訴的對象，也許也是一個能記住她們的人，或許是因為對他們來說，我就是個「外人」吧？

而我也還是不斷光顧同一間餐廳，常常會遇見那位Omega，我現在對她打招呼，或是微笑的時候，她不再對我擺出面無表情，有時候有空的時間，還會跟我聊上幾句。

我挺喜歡跟她說話，她其實是個挺幽默卻也有點毒舌的人，但是跟她談話很舒服，而她身上淡淡的薰衣草香，甚至讓我對薰衣草茶失去了興趣。

有時候我會主動騎車送她，「你知道我不會再喜歡Alpha了吧？」她有時候會這樣對我說，她提過自己曾經被Alpha侵犯過，更不幸的是，她在那次的災難裡被標記，那讓她生下了兩個孩子，卻獨自被拋棄在大城市中。

「你可以喜歡我這個人就好。」我對著她開玩笑，她大大的翻了個白眼，完全不想理會我。

那天我本來只是要送她去而已，不過車子在後巷停下的時候，我無意間聽見一陣吵雜的聲音，似乎是從大門那邊傳來的，她也有些緊張的跟著我，想一起去一探究竟。

是之前的那個男性Omega，此時正被另外一個應該也是保鑣的男人推在地上，那人臉上有幾處烏青跟血痕，還不斷對著Omega說些粗俗的髒話，而對方只是默默的爬起來，臉上還是原本淡漠的表情，眼中卻中滿了挑撥的意味。

這讓驕傲的Alpha失控，掄起Omega的衣服把他從地上拽起來，一拳就打在對方的臉上，我本來想要上前，卻給旁邊手快的女孩給攔住，她示意要我禁聲，可是我卻是看不下去，還是想要向前走。

「你會害他惹上更多麻煩。」她表情嚴肅的警告我，「可是……」其實我不曉得為何自己要這樣激動，但看見那個Omega撇過臉吐了口血，心裡的騷動之中，總覺得自己應該要做點什麼。

「那傢伙是新來的，不曉得這對他來說沒什麼，」女孩跟我解釋到，伸手指了指正在痛罵Omega的保鑣，又指了下被搧了一巴掌的Omega，「也沒搞清楚這裡的規矩。」

沒過多久就有人來架開那個保鑣，另外兩個人則是拎起了嘴角流著血的Omega，把他往室內帶走了，而那個保鑣則是往反方向被拖走，不知道是要去哪裡。

這件事之後我馬上連絡我的教授，告訴他資料已經收集得差不多，他說也已經整理得不錯，但我說資料並不齊全，我需要多些變化的樣本，我的教授也同意了。

然後我告訴了那個女孩，換得了一個充滿鄙視的眼神，「你就是不懂有些事你碰不得，對嗎？」我對著她笑笑，說我其實從第一天就見過那個Omega，「我早就猜到你好這口。」她有些無奈的搖搖頭，我怎麼反駁都沒有用。

我說拜託讓我見見他，那女孩告訴我這有點困難，雖然沒什麼人曉得他的來歷，但是所有人都知道那個Omega是特殊的，他被比其他人嚴格幾百倍的方式管理著，不曉得到底都面對什麼樣的客人，時常是傷痕累累的回來。

但那女孩仍舊幫我找到了機會，總歸來說，生意總是越多越好。

據她曾經告訴過我的是，在那裡工作的每個人都有位「監管人」，通常監管人只負責衣服或是交通等等，例如第一次的時候，她身上的黃色洋裝就是監管人處理的，但他們通常都會待在「總公司」，不像這位男Omega一樣，會到處都跟著他，有客人的時候還會守在外面。

雖然這次的保標不是上一次那個暴躁的Alpha，但這總讓我多少有點緊張，直到關上門之後，我才可以稍微放鬆一點。

在跟平常不同的房間裡，Omega一臉無聊的盯著電視，慵懶的靠在床鋪上，見到我之後才慢慢的起身，把吵雜的螢幕關掉，用銳利的眼睛上下打量我，又好像在取笑我的年輕。

下意識的吞了口口水，我有些說不出話，這對我來說可是個新體驗，我幾乎沒有這樣慌張過，「所以說，你要我做什麼？」眼前的Omega倒是先開口了，他做此時在床沿，眼中包含著一些嘲笑。

他的聲音很沙啞也很好聽，讓我感覺比較平靜了些，我照著平常說的話，帶著有些公式化的味道，這能幫助我不要再無法對話，但這似乎也讓這Omega看了出來，不過他倒也是配合我，很快就脫掉了自己的衣服。

雖然照著之前馬尾女孩跟我說的情況，已經做過一些心理建設，但是對著Omega滿身的傷疤，大大小小的遍佈在他的身體，有些看起來還是新的，有些應該已是過了許多年，變得比較平且淡。

這位Omega也跟我從前看過的都不太像，他的身材應該曾經精壯，現在眼看得出那些線條，不過他應該是比從前還要再瘦小些的。

我對於自己非常好奇這些傷口的來歷有點羞愧，所以只是吞下滿肚子的問號，靜靜的挪動到床的下方，「可能會有點不舒服，你……準備好了嗎？」我壓抑著顫抖的感覺，盡可能平靜的問道。

「當然──」他故意拉長了尾音，大概是想讓我知道，自己根本是再問廢話，所以我也不多說什麼，就貼近他的雙腿之間，將我的手指伸進那條精緻的隙縫之間。

相較於女性的Omega，男性的通道較為緊緻許多，火熱的軟肉馬上就吸附上來，擠壓著我的手指，溫暖潮濕的舒服感覺聚集，我感覺到自己的下腹也變緊了起來，看來馬尾的女孩說對了。

再往深處前進一些，才發現到更糟糕的一點是，我忘記戴上口罩了！Omega的氣味隨著一滴透明的液體，開始沿著我的手掌一起緩緩流下，我心裡頭覺得糟糕透頂，Alpha的本能在叫囂著，讓我的腦袋糾結著要不乾脆停止。

我抬起自己的半張臉，有些愧疚的看向半躺著的Omega，但是他的表情又讓我頓時改變了心意，因為他此時緊咬著下唇，眼睛完全不敢朝我的方向看來，滿臉的隱忍與顫動的眼珠，他骨節分明的手緊握著床單，關節都有些發白。

他一點都不習慣這個，想必也是非常不喜歡，我想也沒有人會。

我想要盡快的結束這個，手又動了幾下，卻聽到他發出一個小小的嘶聲，「弄疼你了嗎？」我忍不住衝出口這句話，得到幾聲深呼吸的聲音，「要不你自己試試？」Omega咬著牙對我說道，而我竟然覺得這莫名的有些好笑。

「可是我沒有這個。」我對著他這樣有些委屈說道，他的眼睛這時剛好對上我的，然後Omega有些無奈的翻翻眼睛，又把頭埋回枕頭裡。

空氣間越來越沉重與炙熱，彷彿壓力與氣溫都在升高，我的腦袋開始有點昏沉，有些聲音甚至被放大，例如Omega越來越極促的喘息聲，他在床上微微扭動時，床單的摩擦聲。

溫熱的液體在不斷落下，感覺就像也滴在我身上的某處，時間滴滴答答的走，我在心裡頭不斷催促著儀器快一點，每一秒不只是對我來說，對這個Omega想必也是煎熬，等到那台小東西終於跑出來100%的字樣，我忍不住鬆了一口氣，然後小心翼翼拔出自己的手指，那啵的一聲簡直要把我的心臟給擊碎。

男性Omega的數值果然有些不同，我強迫自己只把眼睛放在機器上，一面默默的把口罩戴上，「如何？可以了嗎？」Omega的聲音突然傳來，嚇得我差點手抖把機器摔下來，不過還好我穩住了，應該是沒有被發現。

不知為何想要跟他說不行，「你的數值比較不一樣。」但我下意識的轉過頭，看著撐起自己上半身的Omega，然後回了一個模稜兩可的答案。

對於我的答案看起來沒什麼興趣，Omega沒有說話，只是盯著前方一片黑的電視，眼神裡只剩下空白，像是一個沒有靈魂的人偶，「該特別注意的是，」我無法克制自己，那種想要再跟他對話的慾望，「你的分泌量比較稀少些。」

原本以為Omega不會理會我，但是他緩緩的點了下頭，「或許是年紀大了。」他有些自嘲般的說道，接著對我扯出了一個笑容。

Omega的笑容確實帶著滄桑，他消瘦的臉龐有著歲月的痕跡，但這反而讓他看起來更有魅力，「這有可能是其中一個因素。」我語調冷靜的說道，卻又為這樣單調的回答而懊惱。

「所以這樣都結束了？」他已經坐起身來，滿臉疑問的向我確認，而老實說儘管時在不想，但我真的想不出其他理由，「實驗確實都做完了。」我這樣對著他說，講完自己都覺得奇怪。

Omega那深邃的眼睛，似乎能看穿了我的心思一般，我不由得又開始有點窘迫，而這讓他又對著我笑了起來，「只有實驗做完了？」他帶著諷刺的語氣，卻沒有意思尖銳的感覺，「沒有其他了？」。

他朝我走過來，身上精美的肌肉線條晃動，比我矮半個頭的臉就貼在眼前，我望進他漂亮的眼睛裡，可以看見自己的倒影，卻也能看見其他的東西，「相較之下，回去那個地方對你來說比較痛苦，對嗎？」我鼓起勇氣問他。

不出所料的，Omega的身體瞬間像是凍結了一樣，眼神從驚訝、惱怒之中不斷變換，然後他這次是真的噗疵一聲，確實笑了出來，「你果然跟聽說的一樣很奇怪。」我大概知道是誰說的了。

「我怎樣都不重要，畢竟是你買下了我的時間。」他回到原本的位置坐下，說著自己一點都不同意的話，這樣的話語讓我生氣，憤怒的感覺蓄積在胸膛，我不明白是他的態度，還是這詭異的一切，總之我感覺到一陣怒火，在我的喉嚨間亂竄。

我重重的呼吸了幾次，看著Omega帶著一些哀傷的眼睛，「但我比較在意的是，你有沒有想要做的事？或是想要去哪？」我忍著尷尬與不悅的情緒，卻還是不小心露出了充滿疼惜的語調。

Omega瞪著我，那個眼神像是要把我貫穿一樣，讓我想自己果然還是說錯話，這下真的把他給惹生氣了，「你知道我跟別人不一樣，」他突然瞥過眼睛，看著旁邊這樣說道，「外包是要加很多錢的。」

我馬上就說這沒問題。

接下來可不是殺人魔的劇情，是Omega告訴我，他想要到某座山上去，「你騎車的速度像個小孬種。」坐在後座人這樣說道，讓我只好奮力的摧油門，直衝上小鎮附近的一座黑暗的山丘。

從那座山上可以看見整個小鎮，燈光與黑夜都一清二楚，夜晚的涼風吹起來很舒服，樹葉間沙沙的聲響清脆，Omega一下了車，就自己找了一個位置抱著膝蓋，坐下來盯著前方的風景。

「你為什麼會想要來這裡？」我慢慢的挨到他的旁邊坐下，幸好他並沒有躲開我，「以前跟別人來過。」他聳聳肩膀，表現出有些不在意般的說著。

「誰？」我不自覺的拉高了聲調，「就是一個臭小鬼。」像是也在看另外一個小孩子，Omega對我皺著眉頭，語氣間透露著一點不耐，卻又充滿了我解釋不出的溫暖。

「他那個時候才十歲，或是十一歲，我記不太清楚，」他用手比了比那個孩子的高度，然後撥了撥自己的頭髮，「半夜吵著要我帶他出去玩，本來只是想要嚇嚇他，沒想到他卻很喜歡這個地方。」大概是想起了過去的回憶，他盯著遠方的眼神一片祥和。

「我也覺得這個地方很漂亮，」我想他應該也不是真心想要去嚇那孩子的，「那是你的……孩子嗎？」他是一個Omega，我想生育並不是一件稀奇的事，雖然我有點後悔自己問出了口。

「不是。」那對在黑暗中仍然明亮的眼睛看著我，讓我完全移不開目光，然後那個Omega對我說，他為了一個不是自己的孩子，丟了他大半輩子。

每個人的故事都不一樣，結局常常都會讓你意想不到。

我忘記是誰說過這句話，總之我確實沒有想過，Omega他正確的來歷，又或說至少沒有猜中過。

他說他以前混過一個組織，一直都幹得非常好，總是迅速又隱密的完成任務，比起其他Alpha都做得完美，所以組織派他去臥底，卻沒想到一向忠誠的人起了變化，跟著一群正義之士久了，他感覺到自己的心裡與過去有些不同。

最重大的轉折點，是他負責保護一個孩子，那孩子知道了不該知道的，也就是他們組織一直以來想隱瞞的，要是被發現了的話，那他們絕對是完蛋，幸運的是Omega剛好就接管了這個孩子。

原本一直等待著組織的命令，可是他發現自己開始兩難，加上他跟這個孩子相處的很好，本來熊到不行的小傢伙，卻莫名的依賴著他，並且無比的信任這個壞人。

最後咬著牙，他選擇了應該是正義的那一方，冒著會被殺掉的風險，拯救了這個孩子，卻沒有逃過叛徒的罪名。

比起死亡這樣的懲處，他是個稀有的Omega，所以他們對於他的懲罰便是如此，也沒有人會去救他，甚至對他產生一絲同情，因為他是一名罪人。

「你後悔過嗎？」還是沒有忍住的問道，我看著他眼中閃爍的液體，他並不是一個聖人，或是認為自己多偉大，「都過去了。」他只是這樣告訴我。

彷彿像是別人的事情一般，他明明平淡的對我說著那段故事，想要讓自己接受這些事情，可是我知道他的一點冀望，就算接受了痛苦的事實，即使表面再如何平靜，我知道他都不會失去反抗。

握住他的膝蓋上，好像用力一捏就會碎的手指，我感覺到了粗糙的皮膚，與骨子裡堅定的感覺，他的手比起我的更加冰涼，而我卻無法讓他可以溫暖起來，「在我小的時候，父母就過世了。」

「我記得當時有些人要保護我，因為有人想要殺掉我，儘管那時候我還很小，但我看到了不該看得東西，我的父母也是因此喪命。」我對著Omega說道，我從未跟別人說過的故事，因為那段過去的記憶很模糊。

可是至今我卻開始有些影子，本來所有人都認為遺忘是件好事，對於恐怖的事件我不該記得太多，連是誰救了我都不曉得，問了也不會有人回答我，只是跟我說已經沒事了，所以久而久之，我自己都拋下了這件事情。

「我不知道……我真的不知道……」我的手開始有些顫抖，然而旁邊的Omega卻也握緊了我的手指。

「都過去了。」他重複道，頭輕輕的靠在我的肩膀上，這時候的他，看起來好瘦小又好脆弱，可是我的手臂卻不夠力量去支撐他。

我們靜靜的看著夜景，直到時間流逝殆盡，我載著他下了山，他在後座抱著我的腰部，依舊靠在我的身上，「我想幫你。」在冷風流過之間，我這樣說道，「你也只能『想』。」他語調平靜的回答，聲音並不大也沒有一絲則怪，卻直直的刺進我的耳朵裡。

時間總是在流動，從來不為任何人停下，我停在一如往常的小巷裡，卻沒有放下腳架或傾斜，「我想幫你。」在引擎聲之中，我深吸了好幾口氣，轉過頭看著那個男人，還是這樣重複的說著。

他的眼神中充滿了猶豫，卻也有著渺小的期盼，我知道他會害怕背叛，也相信他一定試圖逃離過，「我說過了，你也只能想。」他抓過我的一隻手，讓我去摸他的後頸。

那裡原本應該是Omega的腺體，Omega與Alpha結合時，要咬上腺體才能夠正式的結合，而那原本散發著美好氣味的地方，卻有一個堅硬的小東西在裡頭，我曾經聽說過這樣的手法，那東西可以追蹤人，甚至發出電流干擾人的神經。

我喘著粗氣，痛苦與無力得想著是不是該放棄，說到底，我仍是一個無法抵抗世界的人，可是心裡卻有著其他的聲音在叫喊，「我們還有多少時間？」他看了一下手錶，告訴我或許勉強可以擠出半個小時，最多運氣好也只有五十分鐘。

「這樣就很多了。」我像是要說服他，也像是要說服自己，用充滿渴求的眼神盯著他，因為最重要的，還是他要同意。

他半垂著頭邊咬著下唇，似乎也是百般的苦惱，但是他的手緊抓著我的衣服，「好吧，」他抬起頭看著我，然後笑了起來，「反正不會再糟了。」

轉動著機車的手把，我快速將機車轉了一個方向，朝跟原本完全的不同的地方前進。


End file.
